Tragedy is our magnet
by SalSassy
Summary: Mibbs paring in AU


Jethro Gibbs sat in his car and half-listened to the call as he waited outside of the establishment. He grunted a response and grabbed the steering wheel. Gibbs turned over the ignition and drove right up to the door. He stepped out the car just as she came out of the building. She was wearing a dark red dress and strappy high heels. Her shoulder-length blond hair was wavy and moved as she did. Hollis Mann was arm in arm with a friend of hers. She stopped laughing and just looked at him, "Agent Gibbs. Do I even want to know why you're here or how you knew I was here?" she asked with her hands planted firmly on her slim hips. The motion made her dress look tighter and Gibbs had to look away before the same happened to his pants. "McGee pinged your phone." At the sound of his name, McGee shrunk down in the backseat as Ziva chuckled quietly. Hollis looked at the car, then at him before smirking. Gibbs took his time raking his eyes over her before commenting, "Nice outfit." Hollis blushed and looked down, "I'm off-duty. What's your reason for locating me?" "Got a lead on the case. And I figured that you'd…want to jump on…it right away. This a bad time?" Hollis smirked at him and reached into her purse to grab a set of keys. She turned to her friend, who'd been rather quiet the entre time, and handed them to her. "Tara you can take my car back to my place. And yes, before you ask…I know them." Tara threw a fist pump in the air before grabbing the car keys and waving goodbye. Ziva silently moved into the backseat next to McGee before Gibbs turned around to open the car door for her.

Hollis never broke eye-contact as she got into the car and let him close the door. While he was walking around the car, Hollis took a moment to ask the other occupants, "How important is this lead that the three of you tracked me down?" Neither responded as Gibbs got in the car. She turned to face him, "Gibbs. LJ! Why did the three of you come looking for me? Answer me." He let out a breath, "Not now Holly. We need more privacy to have that conversation." Hollis sat back in the seat, seething, and the car ride was continued in silence. Tony was busy working at his desk when the elevator chimed. He looked at her legs first before slowly trailing his eyes up to her face. His mouth fell open and he muttered, "Colonel Mann is a" "total babe", Ziva finished for him. McGee crouched down too and whispered, "And a completely pissed one too." Gibbs managed to avoid all of Hollis' pestering questions about the real reason he went looking for her. She'd made herself comfortable sitting on the edge of his desk. He sat at his desk staring at her back for nearly 10 minutes; there was a ping that made her look at her phone. She didn't turn around but said, "You can stop staring at me. I have a contact that has agreed to give us information before we go to the takedown." Hollis got off the desk and grabbed her gun out of her purse. Tony spoke up, "Uh…Colonel do you maybe want to change out of your—that outfit—before the takedown?" Hollis looked at him and folded her arms over her chest, Ziva helped him out by saying, "That look means that she can do a lot in that outfit…including the takedown."

Gibbs let Hollis give him directions to a parking lot. They pulled up next to a dark SUV. Hollis got out the car and greeted a tall, younger man. He looked her over before frowning, "Where were you Hol?" She rolled her eyes, "Boundaries Scotty. Where is it?" "In the trunk" Hollis opened the trunk and pulled out a case. She kissed Scotty on the cheek and got back in the car. Gibbs looked over at her, "Friend of yours?" She cut her eyes at him, "Jealous? We need to get to the takedown." He bit his tongue and drove off. They met the rest of his team at the meeting location. "Holly, you and McGee stay here and cover the front entrance. We'll go around back." Hollis pushed him, "There's no way in hell I'm staying here idle" before walking off in a huff. "Where are you going Holly?" Gibbs hissed out. "To take care of the lookout you failed to notice getting in position." Gibbs cursed under his breath, acknowledging that he'd been too distracted by her to notice him. He desperately needed to focus before he got his team killed. He let her go off and he took the building with Ziva and Tony. Hollis perched herself on an adjacent building and waited to make her move. She looked into the scope and took 2 well-placed shots that both hit home. On her way down to the car, she saw more men approaching in two cars. She rushed to cover; her shoes were slowing her down, so she took them off and kept running on foot. She climbed the ladder and went up to the roof; she used the backup gun that she always carried to provide cover. The team caught on quickly and the 5 of them took out the next round of hired guns.

When they wrapped up the case paperwork, Gibbs finally let his team go home for the night. Hollis left right after they got back to headquarters. Gibbs tried calling her three times before he just gave up. He wanted to give her space, but he also owed her an explanation. He was driving in the direction of her home before he turned his car around and went in the opposite direction. He got out the car and walked over silently to the cage. She was putting all her energy into hitting the softballs as they came in her direction. Hollis didn't swing at the last ball because she felt eyes on her. She held the bat down by her side and Gibbs spoke, "You really can do just about anything in that outfit, can you?" he teased. Hollis dropped the bat and turned around. "How did you know I was here? I figured you would've gone to my house first." Gibbs shrugged his shoulders, "I was on my way there but I decided to come here because I could tell that you needed to release some frustration, so I figured you might be here instead of running." Hollis let out a sarcastic chuckle, "So, I'm that easy to read?" "No. but I pay attention. I also know that you are pissed at me and—" Hollis silenced him with a passionate kiss. She dropped the bat and wrapped her arms around his neck. Gibbs pulled away momentarily before diving right back in and capturing her lips. Hollis granted him access to her mouth and moaned when his hands pulled her body closer to his. Hollis broke the kiss, "Take me home please." He obliged and they drove to her place in silence. Hollis unlocked the door but froze in place when she realized that he hadn't followed her in.

"LJ, what's wrong?" Gibbs looked her up and down. "What are we doing Holly? We've been dancing around whatever this is for months and now all of a sudden you are the one taking the lead? What's really going on?" Hollis took her shoes off, letting them thud against the wooden flooring, and pulled him across the threshold before closing and locking the door behind him. She cradled his face between her hands and stood on her tiptoes to bring her closer to his height. "LJ, today is a bad day for me and I just want—no I need—you to make me feel better. We can talk about it later but right now I don't even want to think." She kissed him again but pulled away to walk up her stairs. She didn't turn around but let out a sigh of relief when she heard him slowly follow her up the staircase. She stood in the middle of her bedroom, with her back to him, and reached for her zipper. He stepped forward, covering her hand with his, and tugged the zipper down slowly. He leaned forward and kissed the heated skin as more of it became exposed. He kept pushing the dress down until it pooled at her feet. Hollis turned around and pulled the hem of his shirt over his head. She touched some of the scars on his chest and trailed her hand down his stomach until she reached his belt buckle. The sound of the metal buckle coming undone was the only sound in the room. She lowered his zipper and pushed his jeans off his hips. Gibbs reached behind her to unclasp her bra before he toyed with the thong she was wearing. Once Hollis was completely naked, she went to work on doing the same to him. She felt the large bulge in his boxers and massaged it. His suppressed groan egged her own and Hollis dropped to her knees in front of him. She yanked the boxers down and eagerly took some of him in her mouth. She knew that she couldn't fit the entire length in her mouth, but she kept going, ignoring her gag reflex, until she felt some of him slide down her throat. Gibbs was in heaven; he figured that Hollis would be a soft and sensual lover, but her roughness turned him on greatly.

Hollis raked her nails down his thighs, enough to draw blood, and never let up on deepthroating him. Hollis didn't want to think about anything else but right now with Gibbs. She felt the muscles in his thighs jerk and tremble underneath her fingertips. She laughed around him when his hands tangled in her hair and forced her to speed up her movements. Hollis felt him trying to pull away as his climax peaked, but she held his thighs in a firm grip and let his release flow down her throat. Hollis took her time pulling away and was surprised when he kissed her on the lips before lifting her up and tossing her on the bed. He tugged one of her perky nipples into his mouth and sucked hard. Hollis whimpered and pressed her thighs together to try and relieve some of the pressure building. He kissed his way down her body and forced her thighs apart. He kept them spread wide and his mouth watered as he watched her get wetter by the minute. "Touch yourself Holly." Hollis gnawed on her bottom lip as she played with her nipples with one hand and used the other to tease her sensitive clit. Her body jerked at the gentle touches before she pushed a finger inside and let out a high-pitched squeal. Gibbs kept her legs apart and lowered his face down to her center. Her arousal wafted his senses and kept him close; he leaned forward and kissed her throbbing clit. He pulled it between his teeth and watched Hollis squirm. He could tell that she wanted and needed it rough.

Gibbs moved her hand and replaced it with his mouth. He buried his tongue as deep inside of her body as he could. Hollis arched her back and allowed him to pull her in further. To him, Hollis tasted like fruit and he couldn't get enough. Gibbs wrapped Hollis' legs around his neck and lifted her off the bed easily with one hand. She started to shake and came hard against his mouth. Her orgasm ran down his chin and neck. He put her down and she pounced on him. Hollis used her tongue to lick all of her essence off of him before shoving her tongue in his mouth. Gibbs sat on the edge of the bed, cock erect and aching, and lowered Hollis over his lap until he was sheathed inside of her. Hollis closed her eyes when they started watering and buried her head in his neck. "LJ, you feel so good." Gibbs struggled to breathe slowly, "Me Holly? You are so damn tight and so wet. All for me." "All for you", Hollis agreed as she started to slowly move up and down over his thick cock. After she adjusted to his size, she brought their foreheads together, "Harder. LJ I want it hard and rough." Gibbs lifted her off of him and turned her over until she was on her knees. He didn't wait before he plowed into her body. Hollis had stray tears fall from the intensity of his thrusts, yet she eagerly pushed her hips back to match his rhythm. He never let up until her walls locked around his cock tight and forced his thrusts to slow down. She came hard around him and he continued to fuck her through her orgasm. He pulled out of her just as he came in spurts all over her lower back. Hollis slumped forwards, with her hips still in the air, while Gibbs used a small towel from her bathroom to clean the both of them up. When she could move again, Hollis went to take a quick shower. She came back into her room to see the bed tossed but no Gibbs. She walked downstairs, completely naked, to look for him. She found him in her kitchen, wearing his boxers, drinking water.

"Did I wear you out LJ?" He turned around smiling, "You sure in the hell did Holly. But I'm not complaining. Do you always walk around naked?" She shrugged her shoulders, "Why not? Clothes are overrated." They both laughed and went back upstairs; Hollis got in her bed and turned on the television. She expected him to put on his clothes and leave but he just stood in her doorway, watching her. "Yes LJ." "You mind if I take a shower?" "Help yourself." Hollis watched him go into her bathroom to shower. She got more comfortable under the covers to watch the baseball game. She started to drift off by the time he'd finished showering and he silently climbed into the bed behind her. He wrapped his arm around her middle and nestled in close behind her. Hollis yawned, "Thought you would be leaving by now." He whispered in her ear, "Not that kind of guy Holly. I owe you an explanation, and I just want to make sure that you're okay." Hollis turned around in his arms, "Today is the day, 7 years ago, that my son was murdered. Carson was the greatest kid ever. When I found out I was pregnant, I was stationed in Morocco. I took leave to have him and my brothers and my little sister helped me raise him. His father was a great guy and died trying to fight Carson's killer. It nearly broke me, yet the hardest part was knowing that there was more than one person responsible…even if I didn't know who they were. I had the hardest time conceiving and carrying him, he was my miracle baby. Every year it seems like it gets harder and harder to deal with. I taught him everything that I knew about baseball, but he loved soccer anyways." Gibbs ran his hand through her long blonde hair, "Got any pictures of him?" he asked softly.

Hollis pulled out of his embrace to reach for a photo album in her nightstand drawer. She handed it to him and looked at the photos with him. She smiled at the pictures of her with her son. Gibbs chuckled, "You have some strong genes Holly. He looks just like you. He was truly a beautiful little boy." "Thank you LJ. Now it's your turn. What have you been keeping from me?" Gibbs touched her face, relishing in how she closed her eyes and leaned into his embrace, and cleared his throat. "We have a lead on your son's case. Do you know a woman named Anastasia Porchev?" Hollis sat up and stared at him, "Yeah. I know her. She was the woman that shot up my mother's bakery…killing two of my brothers. What does she have to do with anything?" "We found a few things that suggest that she knows Porter Mendosa, the man that killed your son." Hollis crossed her legs, "That doesn't make sense. Why the hell would Porter and Anastasia be working together? No one ever knew why she targeted my mother's bakery and I have absolutely no idea why Porter went after my son. The only common denominator is me. LJ, am I the target?" "I really don't think so Holly. She was never after your mother, just your brothers. You had two brothers that worked in ATF. They were building a case against her and she retaliated. Mendosa killed your son because of a bad business deal with his father. Holly I'm sorry to tell you this, but Carson's father was dirty." "And that got the both of them killed."

Gibbs looked at her rather shyly and whispered, "Do you regret what—what just happened between us?" Hollis giggled and stroked his face, "You're so cute when you blush. I don't regret it. You said it yourself that we've been dancing around this for a while. I don't want you to think that I just used you. I really wanted this to happen and I'd planned on handling it better than I did but I'm glad it happened. Do we want it to happen again?" Hollis asked with a raised brow.

Gibbs rolled over on top of her to give her a kiss, "That doesn't deserve an answer. Listen to me Holly, I'm no good at the whole relationship thing but I want this to go right for us. I want to take you out and show you off, get to know you, and make memories with you that extend beyond a bedroom. How do you feel about that?" Hollis looked at him with uncertainty in her eyes and pulled herself away from him. She got out of bed and went towards her ringing cellphone, "Yeah Gail. No I'm not busy right now and yeah no i—yeah give me a half hour." Hollis hung the phone up and grabbed some clothes out of her dresser. She looked at Gibbs and hesitated before speaking, "My little sister needs me, so I have to go. Lock up when you leave." Gibbs ran a hand over his face in frustration. _Was I just a roll in the sack for her?_ He got up and pulled on his clothes before making his way downstairs to leave. He stopped short and looked at a row of pictures that were nearly hidden. There was a picture of Hollis, Abigail Borin, and Ziva. It was relatively recent and they all looked happy in their swimsuits on some beach. The one next to it was of Hollis with her son and her ex. They had the same smile and he was wearing a soccer uniform. The last picture was of Hollis with an older version of herself and Borin. They were on either side of the woman and smiling in front of a birthday cake. Gibbs pulled his dog tags and put them on the corner of one of the pictures. Gibbs wasn't going to give up Holly so easily. She was special and definitely worth the fight…even if she didn't realize it. He left and locked up her home before leaving.

Hollis found her younger sister, Abigail Borin, at a soccer field in Anacostia. She walked up and sat down next to the redhead. She knocked her knee against her sister's, "Hey you." Borin sniffled and laid her head on Hollis' shoulder. Hollis ran her fingers through her thick red hair. "I miss them too Gail. I really do." They stayed like that for a moment before Borin asked, "Why do you smell like sawdust?" Hollis froze and Borin lifted her head to look her big sister in the eyes. They just stared into each other's eyes, communicating through their own secret language, "What does Gibbs want from you Holly?" Hollis exhaled and leaned back slightly, "More than I can give him." "I get that. But, does he know about today?" "Yeah for the most part. Gail I have to tell you something. Anastasia and Porter are working together. I have no idea what my next step is. Those two ripped our family away from us and I don't know if I have it in me to fight them again." Borin hugged her sister tight, "You won't do this alone Holly." Hollis wiped away a tear, "No offense Gail but you still have both of your children and I don't." "Holly that may be true, but I don't have my husband anymore. I would've given anything to have him back, but now I know that even though we went through a lot of bad…I still have my big sister. We may have lost our parents and almost all our brothers, but we still have each other."

Hollis stood up and helped Borin stand, "Do you remember how mom would get here like three hours early so that her chair would be right where Carson could see?" they both laughed, "Yeah, and I remember how much she egged him on to get violent and throw elbows. I miss her so much." They walked slowly towards their cars, "You should give him a chance Holly. You deserve to be happy." "Leave it alone Gail." Borin looked at her sister, "Do you know what mom told me at my high school graduation?" Hollis shook her head no. "She told me that you were the one that fought hard for me to be a part of this family. She said that you went up against dad and raised hell to ensure that I was treated fairly after the adoption went through. She told me that even if you never acknowledge it, you have a pure heart and you make everyone feel loved." "What's your point Gail?" She stood up, "My point is that for the first time, you don't have to hide anything, tuck your feelings away, and gloss over your grief. Gibbs is a man that gets it because he's lived through the same things for years. Maybe he's the person you're meant to be with." "And if he isn't?" "Then he's damn good sex. I can see the hickey on your neck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
